Right
by broadwaygirl818
Summary: Erik has decided that it's not right for Christine to stay with him. Christine doesn't want to leave, and she's trying to forget that she only has one more year to be with Erik. Are Christine and Erik really supposed to be together? Is it right?
1. Birthday

**Chapter One: Birthday**

**Christine**

I wasn't happy when I woke. I glared at the sun, which was shining garishly through the window. "Go away," I muttered.

"I do hope you aren't talking to me, my dear," said an amused voice behind me.

Rolling onto my other side, I propped myself up with my elbow. My husband ¾ arms crossed ¾ was leaning lazily against the wall, a smirk on his face.

I smiled broadly at him. "Of course not," I chided lightly. His smirk grew into a smile, and he walked over to the bed. He sat next to me, leaned down, and kissed me.

"Happy birthday," he murmured against my lips.

Stiffening at his words, I laughed bitterly. "Please, if you value my sanity, do not use those two words to describe each other."

He pulled back and frowned. I noticed that he had risen before me and was already dressed, as usual. Lifting his hand, he gently stroked my cheek, and I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Please don't be grumpy," he said softly, the teasing tone in his voice quite evident.

If anything, the way he was making jokes when I was dead serious irritated me, for this was one of those rare times when he couldn't tease me out of my sour mood. "I'm not joking, Erik," I said, trying to keep the despair out of my voice. "Today marks the beginning of the end. How am I supposed to be happy when we'll be separated forever in only a year from now?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought you were the one who decided that we shouldn't talk about it?" he asked.

I huffed, full of frustration. "Fine," I snapped.

Slowly, his smile returned. "That's my girl," he said approvingly. Then, he kissed me again, making me truly forger that in only a year, we would have to say goodbye forever.

o0o

**Erik**

Oh, my Christine, you were right… today marks the beginning of the end. Though I hide my thoughts from you, I also feel that this is a dark day. I want to hold you close to me and never let you go. I don't know how I'll live without you… I only know that it must be done.

I do believe that I will die without you, darling. The very thought of not having you with me causes me pain. If I loved you any less, I would lock you away and keep you for my own forever. Yet, I _do _love you enough to be strong and let you go. I want you to have a normal life… the kind of life that I can never give you.

Neither of us will be doing any celebrating today. All we can do is love each other during the time we have left.


	2. Strength

**Chapter Two: Strength**

**Christine**

The last thing I wanted to do was go to work, but Erik insisted. I think he guessed why I wanted to stay home, but like he said, I was the one who decided that we shouldn't talk about how much time we had left. My purpose was that I wanted to savor every moment, not look back and remember that we had wasted time thinking about the end. As a consequence, I had no legitimate excuse for not accompanying my husband to the Opera Populaire.

Erik kissed me before we parted ways. "I'll see you tonight, darling," he promised me. Then, he disappeared through one of his secret entrances (this particular one led to the basement staircase) while I entered the opera house through the front doors.

I have to say, I really do love the opera house. After all, if I hadn't gone there to work as a chorus girl, I wouldn't have met my husband.

Of course, that husband had caused a considerably large amount of tension between myself and the lead soprano, Carlotta.

I would have thought that she ¾ and the managers, for that matter ¾ would have learned their lesson after the infamous performance of _Faust. _I was also hoping that she would forgive me for replacing her.

I was not unaware of the whispers and stares as I entered the auditorium, but I paid it no mind. I've never held much interest nor patience for gossip, and this was no exception. Not surprising to me at all was the fact that Carlotta was right in the middle of the gossipers. An elephant never forgets.

Though Carlotta was still considered the "lead soprano," I was, due to the insistence of the Opera Ghost, occasionally cast as lead roles. So, I wasn't shocked when Monsieur Firmin called, "Miss Daaë, you will be playing the lead in our upcoming performance."

Well… that explained the pointing and whispers.

Carlotta was very put-out, as her role was very insignificant. She must have woken on the wrong side of the bed, so she was practically seething. I knew it was terribly immature, but I couldn't resist. I showed off just a tad bit, enjoying her flushing face and furious countenance.

Finally, she yelled, "Miss Daaë's voice is not suited for this role at all! Besides, the music is queer and piercing to the ears! Who is the composer of this rubbish?"

"Madame," Monsieur Moncharmin said quietly. "This opera was composed by the Opera Ghost."

Gasps rose from both performers and stagehands alike. Carlotta turned towards me, mouth hanging open, and I smirked ever so slightly.

"She is behind this!" the diva shrieked at the top of her lungs. "This is all some sort of plot to rise to fame!"

Suddenly, I was being scrutinized by everyone.

o0o

**Erik**

Christine was born to sing my music. I was almost carried away by her beautiful voice, but Carlotta started shrieking before this could be accomplished. That woman ruins everything.

I could tell by the company's exclamation of astonishment that the managers had revealed that the Opera Ghost was the composer of the upcoming production. Carlotta looked at my wife suspiciously, and my darling Christine smirked at her. That made me smile. Before I found Christine, I rarely smiled and never laughed. Now, she was constantly doing things that caused me to do both. Often, the reaction was not intentional… she is just so adorable that almost everything she does amuses me.

However, my smile vanished as soon as Carlotta started throwing false accusations at my Christine. My hands clenched into fists as the opera company stepped away and stared at her as though she was dangerous. Imagine… Christine dangerous, indeed! _Christine! _How utterly ridiculous!

Christine opened her mouth to speak, and I held my breath.

"I thought you believed me to be a dolt, Madame," she said with wide, innocent eyes. "You do me a great honor by suggesting that I have enough musical genius to compose an opera!"

A moment of shocked silence followed. Then, someone chuckled. To my immense relief, Moncharmin appeared to be amused by the whole situation.

I really should give that man a salary raise.

"That is enough, Madame," he said in reprimand to Carlotta. "Now, if you would please be so kind, could you please resume the rehearsal?" With that ¾ as though a spell had been broken ¾ everyone resumed their roles perfectly… except Carlotta, of course, but in her case, I can only set my standards so high.

Yet, while I was proud of my wife for clearing all of the buzzing suspicions about her so calmly and smoothly, I was also filled with sorrow. When I first found her, she was timid and afraid, needing me to take care of her. I must confess, I had loved the way she had depended on me completely. She has always made me feel as close to a man as I will ever be able to feel.

However, as time passed, she grew from a frightened girl into a strong woman. But, while I cherished all of the changes that had taken place and was forever grateful for them, I could see that she had grown enough to be on her own. Although she needed me as a girl, she didn't need me as a woman. So, despite the fact that _I _still needed _her,_ Christine had just proven to me that she had the strength to carry on.

Of course, I won't have to worry about her quite as much now… but oh! how I'm going to miss her…


	3. Flood

**Chapter Three: Flood**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to upload!!! Someone accidentally threw away a great deal of my papers, which included half of this story, three chapters of "Voice of an Angel," and part of another story I was in the process of writing. I've just now been able to write everything again. **

**One other note: Some of you have very understandably asked if Christine is dying. No, she is not... Erik is planning on sending her away so that she can live a normal life. I should have this story finished very soon!!! Please review!!! :)**

**Erik**

I closed my eyes as I reveled in the sound of my wife's voice. We were sharing the kind of moment that I had only dreamed about not two years earlier. Of course, my mind would never allow me to be fully happy and at peace. I had to fight a rising feeling of dread. How few moments like this one would I be allowed before Christine left? How was I ever going to survive without her? I was dead when she found me, and I would be dead again once she left.

I began to feel desperate and sang with her because I needed to hear our voices together… I needed to know that she was still with me.

Suddenly, I noticed that Christine wasn't singing anymore.

I opened my eyes frantically and saw that she was still standing beside me. However, the relief I felt dwindled away when I saw an expression of pain on her face. Instantly, I felt concerned.

"Is everything alright, darling?" I asked gently.

She nodded but didn't meet my eyes.

"Would you like to begin the song again?" I pressed.

She shook her head. "No, I… I'm very tired. I think… I think I'll retire for the evening." Then, she turned quickly and left. A few moments later, I heard the bedroom door slam.

I sat, stunned and feeling rejected. Had I done something to upset her? I tried to think of anything I had said or done to offend her, but I thought of nothing to merit such behavior.

While I was wrestling with either staying in the music room or going to my wife, I heard the sound of her crying. All of my uncertainty vanished and was replaced by worry. I couldn't bear to hear her sobbing, and I knew that something was terribly wrong. So, I buried all feelings of rejection and hurt, and went into the bedroom to comfort my wife.

o0o

**Christine**

I should have known that singing with Erik was a bad idea.

Erik's voice has always had a large amount of power over me. Though his unnatural voice had frightened me when he first sang to me as an angel, I had eventually fallen in love with it. Of course, I was in love with the man who possessed the voice as well, but his voice… his voice drew me to him like a drug that I couldn't escape even if that was my desire.

Only one month was left to be with him.

His voice joined mine, echoing the sorrow within me. Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't bear the sound of his voice weeping… he mustn't cry…

"Is everything alright, darling?" Erik asked softly.

Startled, I realized that I had stopped singing. I nodded, unable to look him in the eyes, for I knew that he would see the despair in them.

"Would you like to begin the song again?" He still spoke in the same gentle tone, but I could sense his worry. I had to leave before he knew…

I shook my head. "No, I… I'm very tired. I think… I think I'll retire for the evening." Without waiting for a reply, I turned and all but ran out of the music room. Once I was out of his sight, I ran into the bedroom, closed the door, and lunged onto the bed, choking back my sobs.

I was furious with myself. How could I have been so strong for so long only to break down now? I had sworn to never beg again after that first night.

When Erik had first told me that I must leave him after my eighteenth birthday, I had pleaded with him to let me stay. I had told him over and over again that I didn't want to leave, but he thought it was unfair for me to spend my days with him and never be given the chance to have a normal life.

The irony of the situation was the fact that deep down, I knew that I would never be suited for a "normal life" again. The truth is that I have never been suited for a normal life even without Erik's influence. He just made me realize exactly how unsuited I was.

I didn't know Erik had entered the room until I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Christine? Please… tell me what's wrong," he begged quietly.

At first, I didn't answer. Though he asked what was wrong, I wanted to know what was _right? _Why did he want me to leave now after everything he had done to gain my love?

His hand touched my back. "Please, Christine…" he whispered.

Sighing, I turned. "I can't be strong anymore, Erik," I told him sadly. "I can't pretend anymore."

I suppose he understood exactly what I meant, for he wrapped his arms around me and simply held me. I cried into his shoulder, finally releasing the flood that I had been fighting back for so long.

Only a little time is left for me to be with Erik… so precious little time. I can no longer hold back the flood that's rushing around me… it can't be stopped. Tonight, I don't care about being strong; I just want to finally cry.

o0o

**Erik**

I can see the pain in Christine's eyes. The poor child… she believes she wants to stay. But, she doesn't know what she's saying. I should have never been so selfish as to demand her love. Now, all I can do is try to make amends for what I've done to her by giving her freedom. I won't lie; I can't live without her. Yet, I love her enough to do right by her and let her go.


	4. Gone

**A/N: I'll have the last installment posted soon. When I originally wrote this chapter (before it was thrown away by a careless family member), I didn't include the themes from _Love Never Dies, _but personally, I think the slight allusions fit the theme very well. Please read and review!**

**Chapter Four: Gone**

**Erik**

I am a coward.

Ever since that night where Christine broke, time has flown by all the more ruthlessly. I could hear the ticking seconds taunting me in my mind: _You're losing her. You're losing her. _

The last day dawned. I hated the sun for shining so brightly. Was nothing else aware of the pain I was feeling? As every minute stole away, I could feel Christine slipping through my fingers. I begged her to sing with me, even after she was long exhausted. When she was finally too tired to stand, I carried her to our bedroom. She lay with her head resting on my shoulder, and I sang her to sleep. A small, sweet smile graced her lips, and my throat closed. Suddenly, I carefully re-adjusted her head so it was on her pillow, and I rose from the bed. I didn't want to see her wake and cry. Surely it would be better to leave while she was sleeping? And, I wanted my last sight of her to be while she was at peace. With a trembling hand, I caressed her cheek one last time.

"Goodbye, my angel," I whispered. "I will always love you." Then, before the sun could rise, I left. I ran out into the empty streets of Paris alone and disappeared beneath a moonless sky.

o0o

**Christine**

He left without saying goodbye.

I suppose I should have foreseen it. He kept me up singing for so long that I was powerless to resist the lullaby he sang to me. Then, when I woke, he was gone. The spot beside me was warm, and I cursed myself for not waking in time to stop him. I screamed his name over and over again as tears poured from my eyes, but it made no difference.

How could he do that to me? Did he honestly think it would be better to slip out before I woke? As hard as saying goodbye would have been, as painful as it would have been, I would gladly chose it over _this_. Nothing compares to the pain I feel right now.

I have bruises on my body from Erik grasping me too tightly as he held me in my sleep. For this, I'm fiercely thankful, for it proves that he _did _hold me once. Once upon another time, I had him.

I wish I had fought harder. I wish I had refused to live without him. He said he wanted me to have the chance to fulfill my dreams, but what is the use of dreams if you don't have love? Foolish man! After all this time, he _still _doesn't believe that he is all I want in this life. He _still _doubts me and the love I have for him.

What do I have left? Nothing.

Everything is gone.


	5. Chosen

**Chapter Five: Chosen**

**A/N: Well, the final chapter is up at last. I hate that this took so long to finish, but due to unforeseen circumstances, it couldn't be helped. This was a fun story to write, even though I have mixed feelings about it. Please read and review. :)**

**Christine**

I sang for him.

To the rest of the world, I was Christine Daaë (since my marriage had been kept secret, no one else knew about the change in my last name), lead soprano of the Opera Populaire. In everyone else's eyes, I had every right to be floating on air. After all, hadn't I dreamed of this since I was a little girl and my dear father was alive? Isn't this what I had worked for year after year? Yes, all of my dreams had come true… but all I felt was grief. Dreams were nothing without Erik; only emptiness remained.

A month had passed. Every day seemed to stretch longer than the one before, mercilessly as ever. I hated time. It had raced towards the night of Erik's departure, and now, it leisurely reminded me that I would have to spend the rest of my life without him.

The last line of the closing aria filled the air, ending more than the opera. I intended for this to be my final performance, my parting gift for my love. I looked around the vast room, taking everything in with my eyes. Oh, the joys that had taken place within these very walls. Yet, the memory of those joys was far too painful for me to bear. I knew I couldn't possibly walk through the shadowed halls without hoping that perhaps Erik would come to me once more. And, since that was an impossibility, I resolved to leave the opera house forever.

Once more, I lifted my eyes - partly out of habit - to box five… _his_box. And, then… I saw him.

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me at first. I glanced around the room with a smile to prevent any suspicion from the audience, and when I looked up, I could see a figure lingering in the shadows. Still, I could see him just as well as he could see me, and in that moment, our eyes met.

Everything else faded around me. During those few precious moments, as soul gazed into soul, all of the pain I felt was displayed for him to see.

_Erik! I love you!_I wanted to scream. I silently pleaded with him. _Please, Erik. Come back to me…_

Then, just as suddenly as the connection was there, it was gone. He turned and walked away. I was painfully aware of my surroundings once again. I was onstage at the opera house, and the love of my life had just left me without saying goodbye for the second time.

_NO!_

Before I had time to reconsider my rapid decision, I was running through the opera house, the beating of my heart matching the rhythm of my feet hitting the ground. I had already lost him once. I was not going to lose him again.

I quickly made my way to the secret passage he had shown me long ago, the only passage that he deemed "safe" enough for me. I struggled through the tunnel and was relieved to see that the small boat was resting against the shore. I rowed through the lake as best I could until I reached the opposite bank. When I finally reached his house, panting from the exertion, I rang the bell.

No one answered.

At this point, I finally screamed, voicing all of my torment and frustration. Why had I been allowed to find love just to lose it? It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right._

All of a sudden, I heard a voice cry out my name. _"Christine!"_Mere seconds later, two figures were in front of me. One was Nadir Khan, a longtime friend (if "friend" is the appropriate term) of Erik's. The other I recognized instantly. I would have known him anywhere.

"Erik…" I whispered. I stepped towards him, my legs shaking. All I could think of was the one question that needed to be answered. I had to know. "Why?"

o0o

**Erik**

"You don't have to watch this," Nadir said quietly.

I shook my head. "I do," I insisted. I had to hear her voice, to see her. Oh, she was beautiful. In spite of everything else, her voice still had the power to heal me like a balm. I rose and walked towards the edge of the box in order to completely take her in as the audience applauded her.

She looked around the room with a sad, searching gaze. To anyone else, it seemed to fit with the character she had just portrayed, but I knew her better. If only she knew how badly I wanted to sweep her away with me again and never let her go!

As I longed for her, my angel lifted her eyes and looked right into mine. It was just the two of us, me and my Christine. Nothing else mattered.

I don't know how much time had passed before I noticed her eyes. Such pain was in her eyes… pain that I had caused. With a shuddering breath, I turned swiftly and exited the box. Without really caring where I was going, I ran through the corridors of the opera house.

"Erik!" Nadir cried. He grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Don't you think it's time to end this?"

"I'm warning you, Nadir," I growled. The last thing I needed was for him to try to convince me that I was wrong. He, of all people, should know better.

"But, she's suffering! Surely you can see that if you truly love her!"

In one movement, I had my hand around his neck, using it to push him against the wall. "_Never_doubt my love for Christine!" I hissed, squeezing. "You cannot possibly understand."

Nadir, to his credit, didn't struggle. I would never kill him. I know that, and he knows it as well. Oh, I would threaten his life and even show him violence, but at the end of the day, nothing changed between us. He was like my conscience, so I tolerated him.

After tightening my grip one more time, I released him. I turned away, suddenly exhausted. "Please don't pressure me anymore, Nadir," I pleaded. "I'm not… I'm not _strong_enough… I want her to live and be happy. I want to do right by her. I'm doing this _because_I love her."

He sighed. "Very well, Erik." Then, we went beneath the opera house. We had business matters to discuss, and I preferred to stay out of the prying eyes of the public.

Right before we reached my home, a scream pierced the air.

Horror filled me. _"Christine!"_Without pause, I started running. Fear drove me. Was she hurt? Had someone attacked her? I finally rounded the corner, and I saw her.

She stood there, staring at me with her mouth slightly open as if she was going to say something. Nadir came running up behind me, out of breath and gasping. I barely took notice of him, for all of my attention was on the angel in front of me. She took a small step towards me, although her legs seemed to be unsteady. "Erik," she whispered. I reveled in the sound of her saying my name. Her face crumpled in despair, and I felt my heart throb with guilt. "Why?"

With a sigh, I turned to Nadir. "Perhaps we should meet some other night?" I suggested. He understood and nodded once. "I think that would be best. Good evening, Christine. Erik." Quietly, so only I could hear, he added, "Allow her to make her own decisions, my friend." Then, he left, and it was just me and Christine.

I didn't know where to start. "I… I thought it would be best…"

She didn't let me finish. "You left without saying goodbye," she accused, her anguish evident in her voice, and I winced. "How could you? How could you throw everything away, Erik? I _love_you!"

I shook my head, desperately fighting against my own desires. "Christine, you know why I left," I told her. "I want you to be happy."

"Then let me stay!" she cried. Then, with that stubbornness that I love about her, she walked forward until she was right in front of me. "I told you once that you were all I want, Erik. Please - if you love me - you will let me stay."

As her eyes captured mine, I felt my resolve crumble. Taking her in my arms, I held her close to me. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace, as if she would never let me go.

"You do realize," I murmured into her ear, "that I will never be able to let you go again?"

She lifted her head back and smiled. "I would not have it any other way," she declared. I placed my hand against her cheek, and she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. At that moment, I knew that I have been wrong. I have caused Christine unnecessary pain, and in my determination to do what I thought was right, I completely disregarded her desires. Of course, she forgave me, my dear angel, and I will do everything within my power to make it up to her.

"I love you, darling, I whispered." She smiled again, took my hand, and led me to our home. For some reason, the woman beside me chose to stay with _me._As for myself, I love her all the more because of it. We belong together; Christine had been right all along. And, I never intend to forget it.

_End._


End file.
